cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gold Paladin
"Gold Paladin" (ゴールドパラディン Gōrudo Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation, first introduced in Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf, and was revealed at the same time as Narukami. Their new keyword is "Unite". Backgrounds Who are the Gold Paladin? Originally a rag-tag team of creatures who would normally be sworn enemies, brought together by the threat of annihilation, this clan has become a disciplined army of the United Sanctuary. Wielding the power of light in one hand and the power of darkness in the other, the Gold Paladin will defend the Sanctuary to the finish. ---- What is the Shadow Paladin Investigation Unit? A faction of the Gold Paladin created to investigate reports of havoc being wreaked by the Shadow Paladin, specifically the clique led by the nefarious Claret Sword Dragon. Led by Gurguit, one of the Gold Paladin's strongest, the unit arrested many Shadow Paladin within in a short period of time. However, this made Gurguit the target of Claret Sword Dragon. ---- What is Gold Paladin? ''(Card of the Day 7th March 2016)'' It is the Second Regular Army of the Holy Nation "United Sanctuary". In the past, it was established as the coalition of the Holy Knightly Order and the Shadow Knightly Order to liberate the sealed heroes. After the war, the knights of shadow, having liberated the Hero of Darkness, parted company with Gold Paladin, and Gold Paladin was reorganized into the Second Regular Army under the command of the King of Knights, and came to modern times. Their major missions are securing and protecting borders with contact with the neighbouring nations, holding investigation and expedition in the neighbouring nations, and relaying messages to the capital. ---- The Disassembly of the Investigation Unit, and the Establishment of the New Troop Some time before the end of the civil war caused by "Shadow Paladin", the Special Investigation Unit was disassembled due to the severe injuries suffered by the captain, "Gurguit". Nevertheless, the achievement the Investigation Unit had made so far, and the high reputation of Gurguit, led to the decision of establishing a new troop centered around Gurguit. As the troop has just been established, its name hasn't been decided yet, but people call its members "Knights of the Sun" from the features of their armament. By the way, the troop received high expectation as the members are young elites, but they could not make achievement as expected, and the troop's reputation has been dropping gradually. It is rumoured that the disassembly of the new troop is being examined. What will the mentally stressed Gurguit become--- Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Archetypes/Sub-clans Canon *Click here Fan-made List of Gold Paladin Cards Canon *Click here Fan-made Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Many of the cards in this clan are based on characters in Arthurian legends. *Prior to Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Gold Paladin had the most cards capable of unlocking. **They were eventually surpassed by Link Joker, who started using unlock as a major part of their strategy in G Trial Deck 5: Fateful Star Messiah. *Gold Paladin is one of the clans which do not have at least one Яeverse unit in canon. Category:Gold Paladin Category:United Sanctuary Category:Clan